Mistake
by Llilo
Summary: Sometimes mistakes leads to great things. Sometimes, mistakes leads to forever. Saula story! This fic events happen in real time and it's going to be a multi chapter fic.
1. Mistake

She was sitting at her couch, feeling sorry for herself, playing the scene over and over again, when there was a knock at the door. She slowly got up and went to answer it.

-What do you want? - asked her lining on the door. She didn't get a reply, instead she got a kiss, and another, and another, and another. When she finally manages to push him away and look in his eyes, she knew. She knew he was hurt, he was hurt and he was drunk.

- What happened? - she whisper cupping his cheek.

-It's not mine- he whisper back.

-What? - she asked, confusion shining in her hazel eyes.

-The damn kid it's not mine! - he scream, making her jump back.  
Great, now he's hurt and he's angry, she thought as he started passing.

-you're gonna draw a hole if you keep passing- she said after 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence. Again she didn't get a reply, but this time he was a little rougher, he pressed her against the wall keeping her there by a firm grip on her upper arms and kissed her passionately and after a second of shock she started to respond to the kiss, but as the kiss started heading her instincts of flight or fight kicked in and she broke it.

- We can't do this- she say without opening her eyes, afraid of what she would find in his.

- please Pawler I... I need you.

She nodded, still without opening her eyes, and while he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, she finally admitted to herself. She needed him too.

He dropped her gently on the bed before getting on his fours on top of her. He looked at her for a second, staying still.

-Paula if you want me to stop you need to tell me now, because I won't be able to control myself if we keep going.

-No, Si, don't stop, please, don't stop, Simon. - she said reaching up to kiss his neck.

The plea made something click inside him and the next thing she knew she was sitting while he pulled her night shirt over her head, leaving her in just her panties. Feeling self-conscious she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide the new flash that he had exposed, but he wouldn't have it. Simon took hold of her wrists and pulled them away from her body while gently pushing her to laid on the bed and pinning them above her head.

-So beautiful – He whispered looking down at her with so much lost and admiration on his eyes that a rush of wetness appeared on her panties.

-I think you're a little over dressed mister- she said opening his belt buckle and pushing his pants down not caring to open the button or zipper of it. Next was his shirt, and in mere seconds he was stripped down to just his boxes briefs.

-Much better – she smiled looking up to him. Their eyes looked and he slowly bent his head down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. Together both pair of hands took off the two pieces of clothing that prevented their bodies to become one, and as they started to do something that would change their lives forever, in more ways that anyone could imagine, the only thing in their mind was: it felt so right.

Paula woke with the sound of her house phone ringing. She slowly opened her eyes and started to get up, but a pair of strong arms held her down. She took a moment to remember whose arms were and why this person was on her bed, but when she did a smile appear on her face.

-Simon, sweetie, I need to answer my phone

-Let it ring- he said pulling her flush against him. She could feel his erection on her lower back, and the contact made both of them let a low moan.

-Si, as much as I would love to do this I really need to answer it.

-Fine, but come back quickly.

-k- giggled her while getting out of the bed and rushing down the stairs to the living room to answer the reason of her awake.

-Hello? – said Paula onto the phone.

_Paula? It's Randy, where the hell are you?_

- I'm home, why?

_The auditions Paula. The X Factor starts today remember?_

_-_Oh my God! I totally forgot, there was so much things on my mind, I'm sorry Randy

_It's ok, but you better hurry up._

-Ok, I'll just throw some clothes on and then I'm on my way. Anything else?

_Listen are you and Cowell talking? Because I really think he would prefer to be awakened by you. Can you believe it? His late for his own show!_

- Yeah… We're talking, I'll… I'll call him. Bye Randy, see ya

_Ok, thanks, see you soon baby girl. - _said Randy hanging up

Paula ran back to her bedroom and started to look for her panties.

-Get Up!

-What?- Asked Simon confused

-Get Up! We're Late!

-Late for what?-

-Have you seen my panties? Found 'em – She said putting her panties and rushing to her closet – For a little thing called The X Factor. - Said her while slipping on her outfit for the first day of the show she had bought the previous day. It was a sleeveless opaque emerald dress that hugged her body perfectly. Then she ran to her bathroom to brush her teeth and do her makeup and when she walked back on her bedroom she found Simon sitting in her bed already dressed in a different outfit from the previous day and putting on his shoes.

- Let me guess. Duffel bag on your car? - Said Paula sitting in the bed.

-Yep. - said Simon standing up and offering his hand to help her up.

-You look beautiful darling. - Simon said while pulling her in his arms.

-Simon are we going to talk about this?

-We are, but not right now, okay? We're already late and we're gonna need time to talk.

-Okay. But if not now, when?

-Tonight. I'm gonna take you out to dinner and then we're going to come back here, since she's still on my house, and then we are going to talk.

-So… You're asking me out on a date? - asked Paula, a smirk in her lips.

- Yep, Now let's go.- said him letting her go but slipping his hand in hers and pulling her out of the bedroom and out of the house

Once they got on the theater where the auditions were being placed, they exited the car and walked hand-in-hand by the mini red carpet surrounded by press. They posed for some photos before entering the Theater and being rushed into their seats on the judges tables, were Randy and Kelly were already seated.

-Thank God you guys got here on time – said Kelly rubbing her baby bump. This year the producers decided that they wanted to bring more viewers by getting all the originals from American Idol together again, including the first winner, Kelly Clarkson.

-Yeah, sorry about that. - said Simon.

-So, how is the little one? - asked Paula putting her hand on Kelly's belly.

-It's good, but I thinks it thinks my bladder is a good place to sleep.- answered Kelly shifting in her seat.

-Oh, I remember when Wendy was pregnant, she had to go to the bathroom each 10 minutes.

-God, you have no idea, it's like I drink something and the next minute I have to pee already.

-Sorry for you girl. – said Paula. But the true was she would give anything to switch places with Kelly. She always wanted a kid, but none of the man she ever dated seemed to be the right guy to father her baby, and now, now was too late.

-Ok folks, listen up! –said Luke, the assistant producer of the show.

-The auditions are starting in a minute, so take your seats, judges please check your mics, and blablabla.

The auditions started and so did Simon's comments, Randy's dawgs, and of course Paula's sitting dance moves.

By the end of the day there were only 2 more persons to go and the judges had lost all the hopes to find someone that had potential to actually win the show.

The next auditioner entered the stage. It was a medium height girl with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and black converse sneakers.

-Hello, sweetie. What's your name? – said Kelly.

-My name's Jennifer Soares.

-Ok, Jennifer how old are you?- asked Simon

-I just turned 15.

- 15? Oh God, I would give you 17 at least. Where are you from sweetheart? - asked Randy.

-Well, I live here in L.A. but I was born and raised in Brazil.

-Seriously? Oh my God! I noticed that you had an accent but I would never say you weren't from the US! – said Kelly stunned.

- Yeah, yeah. The girl has a great speech. Let's get to the point. What you're going to sing for us today? – Simon said in his usual impatient self

-It's an original song called Slipping Away

-You're sure you want to sing an original? –asked Simon skeptical

-Yes sir.- said the girl

-Ok, go ahead then

-ok

The first notes of the song started to play and as the girl started to sing the judges were stunned, the lyrics went straight to everyone's hearts. When the song came to an end the room stayed silent for a few seconds and then it erupt cheers. All four judges were standing, applauding the new found talent in front of them.

When the noises faided the judges seated back and Randy was the first one to talk.

-Dawg, I'm just gonna say one thing. You are one of the most amazing singers that I've ever crossed paths with in my entire career

-Thank you, -chocked out the girl trying to fight back the tears.

-I totally agreed with you Randy. Honey, you're talented, you're beautiful, and you know how to make an audience fell what you fell when you're singing. Congratulations.-Said Kelly

-Th… Thank You- repeated the girl

-Look, Kelly and Randy pretty much said everything, so congratulations sweetie.

-I'm gonna say something that's really rare. I completely agreed with all of you.- said Simon.

-Okay, let's vote then.- said Paula without replying Simon. She was still hurting by one of the comments he had made on a previous audition. –Randy? - said Simon

-Yes

-Kelly.

-Yes, of course.

-Pawler?

-One hundred percent yes

-Jennifer, some years ago I met a girl that you remind me a lot of, she had this amazingly good voice, a gigantic talent to put her feelings into songs, and she performed in a way that every single person on the room could fell exactly what she was feeling. That girls name was Adele. Congratulations sweetheart, you've got four yeses.

-Thank You! Thank You so so much! - said the girl while getting out of the stage.

The last candidate came and received four no's and as soon as Luke said that the auditions of the day had ended Paula was out of her seat and in the backstage.

She found a broom closet and quietly enter it. She closed the door and slipped to the floor, so caught up in her own sobs that she didn't realized that there was another person on the tiny room. Well that was until the person spoke.

-Mrs Abdul? Are you alright? - asked the person.

-uhm… who's there? – asked Paula rushing to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

-It's Jennifer.

-Jennifer Soares? The girl from the auditions? –said her as she reached up to turn on the lights. Once the lights were on she could see the tracks from the girls tears, her face was red and her eyes puffy.

-Yeah, uhm… Miss Abdul are you alright? – asked the girl sitting down besides Paula.

-Yeah sweetie I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. - said Paula tapping the girls knee.

-It's about that thing that Simon said, isn't it ?

-How… how did you know that?

-I don't know, I just… did. And I probably would feel pretty bad if someone told me I was forgettable.

-I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I? – Asked Paula dropping her head back hitting the door.

-No one should have to get use to this kind of thing. But I truly think that he was just messing with you.

-I know, I know. And I'm usually immune to this shit that he pulls, but after...- she stopped herself. What the hell was she doing, pouring her heart out to a fourteen-year-old candidate? – You know what? Forget it. I've already deal with enough of Simon's stunt to know that most of the times he doesn't mean it. Oh, and sorry about the swearing.

-Miss Abdul, relax. I'm a teenager, fifty percent of the things that comes out of my mouth is swearing. - said Jennifer making Paula chuckled.

-Oh, okay I guess, and please don't call me Miss Abdul please. It makes me fell old. Call me Paula.

-Ok, so you call me Jen.

-Deal. So Jen, why were you crying?

-It's silly really, it's just… I was so happy because I got four yeses you know? but… when I went to the backstage I realize that I didn't and don't have anyone to share that happiness with.

-What do you mean? I'm shore that your family is happy for you.

-That's just it. I don't have one.

-Care to explain?

-You want the full story or the short story?

-Full history please.

-Ok then. My father, if I can call him that, raped my mother, so I've never really met him. My mother was okay until I was around 10, but then the bastard found out, and I do not know how, that my mother had had his child, so he went to the apartment where we lived with a gun and said that if she ever told me who he was he was going to kill me and kill her. After that she started to have nightmares and we moved here for a fresh start but after a month she started to use drugs. I had English classes since I was little so I manage to keep going but last year when she had her fifth O.D. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and applied for emancipation. Once I got it I moved out and after I got a job I contacted my grandmother, who I've never met either, told her what had happened and she came here and took my mother back to Brazil to a rehab clinic. The last I heard she was still there.

-But… she didn't take you with her?

-I decided to stay, I liked here and it wasn't like she cared. For her I was the cause of her daughter problems

-Sweetie I'm… - started Paula

-Please don't. Don't say you're sorry. The last thing I need is pity. I've already self-pitted myself enough for you, me and half of America.

-Sweetheart, I wasn't gonna said I'm sorry. I was gonna said that I'm here if you ever need me. And you really shouldn't feel sorry for yourself. This story, your story, is not something bad. It's not something you should feel ashamed of. It just shows me how strong you are. How brave you are. Honey you survive everything that life threw at you and you came out stronger. You created your own destiny, you didn't grow up and started to do drugs too or resented your mother. You found a way to bring her out of the hell she was living. Heck, you stayed in a country all by yourself because you knew you would be better off. You found a way to a better life, and just for that I know your one of the strongest person I've ever met.

-Thanks – said the girl smiling through the tears that had started falling again.

-that's okay sweetie, new let's go. Simon's going to kill me.

- Mind if I asked why –said the girl as they exited the tiny room and started to walk.

-He's taking me home and then out to dinner.

-Oh, so he's taking you out on a date? –said the girl with a knowing smile.

-No – said Paula too quickly.

-Relax, I'm not gonna say anything, and besides, it's not like I have anyone to tell.

They came to a stop when they reached the parking lot. Simon was lining against his car, looking at his phone and the paparazzi's still surrounded the building. Paula gave the girl a brief hug and walked towards Simon and without saying a word to him she slipped in the car.


	2. Idiot

The car ride to her place was spend with Simon trying to start small talk and Paula answering him with short, one word answers.

-Ok do you want to tell me what happened to you? – Simon said as he parked his car in front of her house.

-You happened to me- mumble Paula while exiting the car

-Excuse me?- said Simon

-Nothing Simon, I'm fine ok? Just… we're going to dinner or what?

-Yeah we are. I just need to go to the apartment real quick just to get a change of clothes.

-Oh! Ok then… -said Paula trying to hide the sadness in her voice. If he went to his apartment it means that he would see Laura, and if he saw her they would talk and she would probably sweet talk him into staying and then… well, and then Paula could kiss the chance of anything happening to them goodbye.

-I will be here in less than an hour, I promise.- said Simon as he started the car.

* * *

_- Hey Si, uhm… It's me. I was just wondering where you were cuz it's already 9:00 and you say you would be here hours ago. Anyway, please call me when you get this. Bye. _

_-Simon, I'm starting to get really worried. Where are you? It's like 10:30. Look… just… just call me._

_-Simon where the hell are you? And wherever it is why can't you pick your damn phone?!_

_-You son of a bitch! I can't believe you really stood me up. I'm so pissed at you right now! We really needed to talk and you do this?! But you know what? Since you seem to be so interest in this let me tell you something: forget about everything that happened last night, we're going to be friends in front of camera but that's it. In real life I don't want to have anything to do with you!_

Paula sunk down on her couch clutching at her phone, that some seconds later started to ring with Simon's ringtone.

-Oh so you're alive after all? Can you please enlighten me of how could…

_Paula? It's that you?_ –said a voice on the other side of the line interrupting Paula.

-Who's there?

_Uhm It's me Jen, the girl from the audition. Listen, I'm on a bar and I've just found Simon almost passed out on one of the stool's mumbling your name. Can you please come pick him up? He's in no state for driving._

-Of course… I'm on my way. What's the address? – As the girl passed the information about the bar location Paula started to shake, what the hell had happened?

She pulled over in front of the dark full bar and saw Jen with Simon lining on her in a dark spot outside. Paula exited her car and went over to them.

-What happened?

-I was serving the tables when…

-wait a minute, serving tables?

-Yeah, I'm a waitress here. But anyway, I was serving the tables when the bartender called me over and told me to call a cab for a guy that had had way to many, but when I went to "wake him up" and I saw who he was I dismissed the cab and called you instead.

-Okay then. – Replied Paula perplexed by the thoughtful act of the young girl –Thank you sweetheart.

Together, Paula and Jen helped Simon into the back seat of Paula's car.

-Again, thank you for calling me Jen that was really sweet of you.

-That's okay, I just don't really think that it would do any good if this story leaked to the press. The cab service that we use loves a good celebrity gossip. I've already finished my rounds, do you need more help?

-uhm...

-I'm gonna go change really quick. Stay put.

The girl entered the bar and Paula got in her car stunned by the girls act. This girl could had easily took a picture of Simon and sell it to a magazine, or even black mail them with it, but instead she called someone that she knew was save and would come pick Simon up without alerting the paparazis.

5 minutes later Jennifer reexited the bar and stopped in front of the car and Paula realize that she was waiting for a confirmation that her help was still needed.

-Come in

-Thanks

Once on her house Paula and Jennifer manage to bring Simon inside and put him in her couch.

-Can you keep an eye on him while I go find some candy for him?

-Sure. - said the girl sitting in an armchair.

-Pawler – Simon mumbled in his drunkenness

Paula quickly ran into her kitchen and look for something sweet but as she ended empty handed she settle down for a cup of tea with a lot of sugar once she returned to the living room she found them in exact same spot she left.

-Okay, now what? A cold shower really helps but… ya know – struggle the girl embarrassed

- Relax, I wouldn't ask you to do that. I just need you to help me take him upstairs.

-Ok, let's do it

Jen stood up and pulled Simon to his feet.

Again, both girls manage to climb the stairs with Simon and take him in the bathroom. They set him in the toilet and Paula turned the shower on.

-Do you think it's too cold? – asked Paula checking the temperature of the water.

-No. It's good, the colder the better.

They put Simon under the spray of water and the second it touched his skin his eyes opened wide before closing again and the girls felled that he had got steed on his feet

-Simon? Simon its Paula

-Pawler? –came the weak mumble

-Yeah sweetie it's me. Look you're drunk and you're gonna be fine ok

-uhm…k… Why am I in a shower? You're trying to see me naked Pawler? – Simon had a smirk playing in his lips as he said that.

Paula rolled her eyes and Jennifer snickered.

-Yeah you're absolutely going to be fine.

After some more minutes Paula helped Simon to get out of the shower, soaking her clothes in the proses, and she asked Jen to wait outside while she changed Simon into dry clothes. Once she was finished the tree of them descend the stairs and Paula went to her kitchen to get the tea.

-Who are you?- Simon asked the girl when Paula was out of earshot.

-Jennifer. I found you in the bar that I work and called Paula.

-Aren't you too young to work in a bar?

-I'm emancipated.

-Oooookay

They fell into a comfortable silence until Paula got back with a mug full of tea on hand that she handed to Simon.

-Here drink it and then go sleep the rest of the booze off. I'm taking Jen home.- said Paula without looking at him.

-ok

-Jen, let's go sweetie?

-Sure, bye Mr. Cowell.

-Bye

They got into the car and Paula started to drive towards the address the girl gave her. They made small talk until the car came to a stop in front of a small dark building.

-Look, I'm getting out of the car and you're gonna drive off the second the door it's closed. Here it's not a friendly neighborhood this time of the night ok? Thanks for the ride. – and without another word the girl exited the vehicle and Paula toke off. She was worried about Jen but she decided to follow the girl's instruction and didn't look back.

She entered her home to find the living room empty.

-Simon? – She said climbing the stairs. After a quick look throw her 3 guest rooms and finding all of them vacated she headed to her own bedroom and chuckled to herself at the sign before her. Simon was shirtless spread stomach down across the bed snoring softly.

- How am I supposed to stay mad at you?- she say sitting in the bed and caressing his back

-Laura, sweetheart what is it? – he asked waking up, and meting Paula's shocked face.

-Oh, Paula, sorry.

-Wherever –she said standing – I was just making sure you weren't dead. You can stay in the bed if you want, I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

Paula quickly walked out of the room and into one of the guest rooms closing the door behind her. The sobs started to form and she let her body slid down to the floor. Her petit frame started to tremble by the force of her cry. How could she be so naïve? How could she let that happened? They were both hurt. And she should know better. Simon would never had slept whit her if he wasn't drunk. He loved Laura. Why wouldn't he anyway? She was beautiful, smart, funny and young. She was young. That's something that Paula could not compete with.

_Knock knock_

Came the noise from the door interrupting her thoughts.

-Go back to sleep Simon, we have work tomorrow. – She said, trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserably.

-Paula let me in. – Simon said from the other side of the door.

-No. Go back to sleep.

-Not until you tell me what's wrong.

-What's wrong? –she screamed swinging the door open, a sudden rage cursing throw her small body.

-What's wrong Simon is that I'm an idiot. I've slept with my best friend while we were both hurt. What's wrong is that you were drunk and lonely, but I was just lonely. I should've known better! I should have stopped you! But NO, instead I let my feelings for you get in the way! Something that I had promised myself I would never do! - By this time she was breathless and passing the room and Simon stood dumbfounded in the same spot.

- So that's what's wrong with me Simon. Happy now? – She stopped in front of him.

-I… I.. uhm…

-Look Simon, let's do this: We will forget that last night ever happened ok? We will go back to being just friends that bug the hell off of each other and occasionally flirt.

-It's that what you want? –Simon said, hurt evident in his eyes.

-It's the best shot we have. –she murmured turning her back to him

- The best or the easiest? – He asked turning her around by her upper arms and keeping his hands there.

-Please Simon, don't. This, us, it won't work. You clearly still fells something for Laura and I'm still recovering from John. And I can't … I can't lose you ok?

-You won't lose me sweetheart. –he said passing his hands throw her hair. – Even if this doesn't works out, what I highly doubt may I add, you're stuck with me in your ?

-Ok

- Listen carefully to what I'm going to say right now because I won't say it again. I'm not willing to give up on us yet. I had you last night, and I'm not letting you go. And I've never being in love with Laura by the way. I was in love with the idea of being a father, the idea of a family. And I still am. And it will take time for me to recover, like is going to take time for you to recover from what happened to john; But I'm willing to wait. To take things slow.

-Really?

- Yes luv, really. We can start with something small, like going to the movies. And if you want we can even invite Jackson, Kelly and Seawead.

-I don't know Simon… I just… I can't … I can't risk losing you … I can't

-You won't. I swear. And did I ever lie to you?

- No.

-So trust me when I say that no matter what happens we still will be friends ok?

Paula let a breath she hadn't realize that she was holding and nodded her head.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading, don't forget to review and blablabla **


	3. What?

And Simon kept his promise. He was patient even knowing they had a lot to talk about, he waited, because neither he nor Paula were ready to do that. And after 2 months and a lot of conversations they finally became clean to the press about their relationship. They were officially dating.

Fans all over the word went wild, dozens of magazines where doing articles and The X Factor won thousands of extra viewers, all because Saula finally happened.

After the holidays the producers arranged that the 2 finalists of the show and their mentors, Paul Garnet in Randy's team and Jennifer Soares in, coincidentally, Paula's team, spend one week living in the same house before the last live show happened. It was a tactic, the finalists would get more hours of rehearsals and the public would see how they acted in daily basis, attracting even more viewers.

Jennifer stumbled out of her bed and exited her room heading for the bathroom not caring that she was immediately followed by a camera.

-Paula? Oh my God, sweetie what happened? – the girl asked upon finding her mentor crawled over the toilet, one hand holding her hair and the other supporting her while the woman vomited

The girl closed the door before the camera men could get in and rushed to Paula, taking over the task of holding her hair and doing smoothing circles in the woman's back. Once Paula finished Jen let go of her hair, wetted a cloth in the sink and handle it to her.

-uhm… thanks – Paula said when the coldness of the cloth hit the nape of her neck.

-That's okay. But … what happened?

-I don't know. I just wake up and felt sick so I rushed here and vomited once but when I tried to get up I felt dizzy and sick again and then you got here.

-You got sick two times in a row? Ok that means two things for you missy. One: you're getting back to bed and two: no rehearsals until you feel better. Now come on, I'm helping you back into your room.

- No Jen that's not fair with you. –Paula protested while the girl helped her up gently.

-Oh please, I know the first song better then I know my own name and the second one we can work latter. Your health is way more important. And if you keep complaining I will call Simon and make him take you to the hospital.

-Fine. – Paula said defeated and after she was sure she was steady on her feat she motioned for the girl to open the door. Slowly they walked back to her room with the camera hot in their heels and when Paula was securely on her bed Jennifer decent the stars to find Randy and Paul already eating breakfast.

-Morning – Randy cheered

-Morning guys – Jennifer answered taking her seat on the table and immediately fixing herself a plate.

- Weris claula? – Paul asked with a mouthful without looking at her.

- Sorry could you say it again? I couldn't comprehend your question throw all this food that's in your mouth.- Jen said sending him a look. She was confused; they had become great friends throw the season so they were constantly picking on each other and the judges; but she was feeling a strange vibe from him today.

The boy send her a not so friendly look and chewed- I said where's Paula?

-Oh she's sleeping, she wasn't feeling so well so a told her to stay in bed.

-It's she okay? –asked Randy

-Randy if she's not feeling well she's not okay – Paul answered with a smirk.

-Oh shut up Garnet. – Randy said chuckling – Anyway, if you're not doing rehearsals what you're gonna do?

-I think I might go for a run and then if she's not awake yet I'm going to the pool. And what about you guys?

- Rehearsals from 9 to 11, a little break and then choreography until it's time for lunch. Whose turn is it anyway? –Randy asked. When they first got into the house they've establish that each day someone would do the cooking.

-Paula's. But if she's not better I'll do it for her. – Jen said standing and retrieving everybody's plate and putting it into the washer.

-Oh God, please not mac and cheese again. – Paul said

-Oh shut up, you're gonna eat whatever I give you. And you talk like you hate it. Have you forgotten who licked the plate? And don't think that I don't know that it was you that eat the leftover during the night.

-Wherever. – He said standing and exiting the room.

-Somebody it's a little touchy feeling today. Do you need help cleaning up? – Randy said.

-No it's fine, go after him. I don't know what's wrong with him but I bet that a little bit of music may help.

-Okay sweetheart. See ya. – Randy kissed the girl on the cheek and exited the room also.

The girl started to clean the table when she heard something crash and them rapid footsteps coming from the second floor.

-Shit!

Jen ran up the stairs and went to the bathroom to find Paula throwing up again. She reassumed her task from early that morning and when the woman had finished she said

-Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital.

-Jenny come on…

-No. Absolutely no. Don't even try to use the Jenny thing. You were sick tree times in less than an hour Paula. You're going to the doctor.

-But…

-You are going and Iwill drag you if I need to. –The girl said and Paula knew she wasn't bluffing. They had become incredibly close during the show even with the age difference, so close that they knew what the other was thinking before they say it.

-Jennifer. Come on, It's probably just the flu or a food poisoning. I'm gonna be fine.

- If that's the case the doctor it's going to say so. New let's go.

Slowly Jennifer helped Paula back in her room and seated her on the bed before going over to the closet.

-What do you want to wear?

-I don't know. Anything.

-Okay. – Jennifer quickly retrieved a pair of jeans and white blouse from the closet and put it in Paula's lap.

-Feeling up to some heels or you're gonna come out with your dwarf self? – Jen asked while tickling Paula's side, a tactic that she learned from Simon.

-Shut up and hand me the Louboutin one's. –Paula said thrown her giggles that quickly became a full laugher when the girl sent her a confuse look.

-The black one's with the red bottoms.

-Now you're speaking my language. – Jennifer walked over the closet and after a quick look found the shoes and put them by Paula's feet.

-I'm going to change and brush my teeth. I'll be back in five okay?

-Yep.

30 minutes later both female were sitting in a triage room waiting for the doctor.

-Good morning miss Abdul, I'm doctor Hark. Say here on your charge that you felt nauseated? – A Brunet woman said entering the room.

-Yeah, I think it might be the flu –Paula answered ignoring the angry look that Jennifer send her.

-Actually, she was sick 3 times in less than an hour, two of them last then 5 minutes apart. – Jen informed the doctor.

- Okay… Is there any other symptoms?

The girl send Paula a warning look that meant that if she didn't tell the truth she would do it for her.

-Dizziness every time that I stand.

-Okay, I'm going to run some blood urine tests. But first I need to do some routine questions. Would you prefer to do it in private?

-No, if she is comfortable with it she can stay. - Paula said looking over to Jen

-Sweetheart I hold your hair while you were throwing your guts up, there's no getting more personal than that. – Jen said while both women giggled.

-Okay, so how old are you?

-51

-Have you entered menopause?

-No. Not yet.

- Are you having your period regularly?

-Yeah, I think so.

-Okay, the next one is an uncomfortable one but I need to ask it. Are you sexually active?

-uhm… -Paula hesitated sifting in her seat – Not in the past 2 months. No.

- Were you having these symptoms before?

-I've been a little bit dizzy in the past fell weeks but nothing as bad as today.

-So today was the first day you vomited?

-Yes.

-Okay miss Abdul that's it for the questions, I will send a nurse to collect the blood samples and you can collect the urine in the bathroom by the end of the hall.

-Okay, how long will take for the tests to come back?

-About an hour or so.

-Okay thank you so much doctor. – Paula said shaking the woman's hand.

-See what you did? Now were gonna have to wait an hour just for her to said that I have the flu. – Paula said once the doctor exited the room.

-Oh calm down. It's not that bad. We can catch up a little while we wait. We haven't talk about anything besides the show in weeks.

An hour and half later the doctor reentered the room. To find both female giggling.

-Okay miss Abdul. The tests came back and good news; you don't have the flu or a food poisoning.

-So why is she so sick all of the sudden? –Jen asked quickly sobering up. What if Paula was seriously sick?

-Well is common that woman have morning sickness when they are pregnant.

-What?! –Paula shout

* * *

**Yes, I know you're probably hating me right now, and I also know that this end got you thinking that it's not possible but you'll understand in the next chapter that it is. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	4. Family Show

**Sorry for the delay to update guys, but I will make it up I promise!**

-Damn it, I'm sorry I've always sucked on telling these things. Yes Miss Abdul You're pregnant. –The doctor said.

-I'm pregnant? –Paula whispered

-Yes you are.

-How it's this possible. I mean, I'm way too old to be pregnant.

-Woman over 50 have 1 percent of chances to getting pregnant. It is a small chance, but still is a chance. - The doctor informed.

-But I… I wasn't even trying.

-Well Pauls, trying or not you are pregnant.- Jennifer butted in.

-Miss Abdul I really need to talk to you about the risks of this pregnancy.

- I… uhn… Okay?- Paula mumbled. The doctor looked at Jen, a clear ask for help in her face. The conversation was important and Paula clearly wasn't listening.

-Can you give us a minute? - The girl asked.

-Of course. –The woman said exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Jennifer kneeled down in front of Paula and took her face in her hands.

-Paula listen to me very carefully. I know you're scared and I know you don't understand how this happened but it did. You are pregnant. You have a tiny life inside you. And it's that life that it's more important right now. Not you're fear. You need to be strong. For your child.

-My child? I'm gonna be a mom?- Paula asked finally snapping off of the trance she was since she received the news.

-Yes sweetie, and it's in that that you need to focus right now ok?- Paula took a big breath and closed her eyes. Jennifer was right. She needed to focus on her baby.

-Okay.

-You promise me that you will pay attention to what she will say?

-Yes.

-Okay, now help me up – The girl said extending her hands and moaned in complain while Paula helped her up.

-You're such an old lady.

-Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfectly stretched since I left my mother womb like some people.

-Haha very funny. Now go call the doctor.

-Bossy, aren't we?- Jen chuckled and opened the door.

-Doctor Hark? You can come back now.

-You're sure?

-Yeah, there is not much that I can't snap her out of.

-Okay.

The doctor entered the room and took a sit in front of Paula while Jen seated by her side.

-Look Miss Abdul. I'm going to be completely honest with you. The risk of pregnancy on your age is extremely high for both you and the baby. During the pregnancy you could develop innumerous problems like high blood pressure, diabetes or even cardiac problems. And the baby may undergo for genetic disorders, like Down syndrome.

-Okay.- Paula shackly answered.

-But you've had an incredible healthy life, so the risks may come down a little. However you will need to be very careful. You need to keep the stress level in your life to the minimal; you cannot stay on your feet longer than necessary, and in absolutely no way you can skip a dose of your pre natal vitamins. And if, and only if you don't encounter any problems you will be put into bed rest in your seventh month, but if you do than you will be put immediately into it. Do you have any questions?

-No. – She answered simply.

-Very right, I'll wright the recipes for your vitamins and then you are allowed to go.

-Alright.

Half an hour and a stop on drugstore and a takeout restaurant later the driver pulled on the driveway of the house. They entered the home in dead silence, like the drive had been, and found Randy and a very pissed looking Paul in the living room.

- You know, when you say you'll be making lunch is not really nice to just disappear like that.- Paul said without looking up.

Jennifer exchanged a look with Randy and Paula and they could both see that she was starting to lose her patience.

-Hello Jennifer, hello Paula. Where did you guys go? Is that a drugstore bag on your hand? Are you okay? Oh Paul, how sweet of you to ask that, but don't worry, me and Paula are absolutely fine. We just, you know, had a little situation and we needed to make a run to the doctor. –Jen answered with a mocking voice. -but relax we stopped on that restaurant you guys like and we bought your favorites.

-Okay, so less dig in then. I'm starving. –Randy said.

-Paula, sweetie, are you okay? You didn't touch your food. –Randy said concerned.

- I'm fine. I'm just not hungry.

- P you need to eat a little, you haven't had breakfast this morning either. – Jennifer said

-I'm fine okay? – Paula snapped.

-okay, but even people that are fine need to eat.

-Just leave me alone Jennifer, for God's sake! You're not my mother, you're not my daughter, you're nothing! I don't need you to take care of me! – Paula exclaimed standing.

-Oh! Okay then. Anyone else wants to bite the rest of my head off? How about you Paul? I bet you're dying to do it all day long! – Jennifer said with an amused smile.

-Actually…- Paul started but was interrupt with Randy's hand on his arm.

-Son, trust me. You do not want to get into this.

- See that? Now Randy is worked up! – Paula said as her voice increasing more with each word.

-What did I do? Oh my God! You know what? I'm done. I can't take this little diva drama of yours. Snap down to earth Paula! You wanting or not this is happening and is not biting peoples head off or going mute that's gonna solve it! –Jen throwed her napkin in the table. -Oh, look at that! I'm not hungry anymore too! Since I'm not eating and most of the people in this table despite me, I'm going to retrieve myself. – She explained with a fake happiness. - Randy if you need to discuss the duet I'm going to be on the garden catching up on the rehearsals.

The girl left the room and the three remaining people exchanged looks before Paula also retrieved herself without a word.

-Okay, do you want to tell me why you're being such an idiot to Jen? – Randy took a seat besides the boy that stared at the way Jennifer had passed.

-Because I've found out that she's a snake.

-Hey! Don't talk about her like that! You guys were like best friends. What happened?

-I saw this article yesterday about an interview that she gave Extra on backstage and they said she was asked about me and she said, and I quote, "He's an idiot, he don't have talent enough to win this thing."

-You're kidding right? –Randy asked stunned.

-I'm kidding? She's the one that pretended to be my friend just to win this. – Paul exalted.

-Oh God. You ARE an idiot. I was right behind her when she gave that interview. She was joking Paul! Did you even look for the video to actually see it?

-Uhm… no I didn't.

- After she said this Terri and her exchanged a look and started laughing! When they stopped she said, quote, "No, I'm kidding. He's one of the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's funny, smart and really caring. We've became great friends and I truly hope that it stays that way whoever wins the show." You know why I remember this? Because she said this with sincerity dripping from her voice.

-Oh my God! I need to learn to research what the tabloids say. Don't I?

-Yeap, and by the way, you owe me big time for stopping you.

-Yeah, I do. But what was that fight about anyway? –The boy asked lighting up the mood to a gossip.

-I don't know, and don't plan on finding out. One thing I've learned is that you never, and I mean NEVER, get in the middle of a woman's fight with her friend.

-Why?

-Because both might turn to you.

3 hours later a knock on Paula's door stared her awake.

- Come in

-Hey… so we are going to the studio to do the final arrangements. Do you want to come? - Jennifer pocked her head in but starred at the floor.

-Yeah, sure. Give me five to change.

-Okay.- and without another word or a look towards Paula, Jennifer left the bedroom and closed the door. Paula quickly changed off of her pajamas and five minutes later she was on the doorsteps of the house when she remembered something.

-Damn it! –she cursed under her breath.

-What is it?- randy asked putting a hand in her shoulder.

-I forgot to take my medicine.

- So go take them and met us back in the limo.

-Alright.

Once in the studio Jennifer and Paula immediately got into professional mode. They had made a point early in the show that they would keep their friendship away from it to avoid rumors about Jennifer using Paula.

The final touches to the show were getting done easily but the whole time Paula kept looking over the place, afraid to see someone. See him. And once it did everything came back to her. He started to walk in their direction but she quickly got up and left the room almost running over Nigel.

-What was that? - Simon sounded confuse.

-I'll go talk to her. –Jennifer said.

-You're sure that's a good idea? – Randy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

-I don't give a shit about our fight. I'm not even going to talk about it. I want to go home and we need to finish this up before I can do that, but both remaining mentors need to be here for it and she's one of them. – she explained and walked away to find Paula.

-Fight? They fought? Paula and Jennifer? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? When? How? –Simon took the sit that Paula vacated and listened intentionally as Randy and Paul explained the strange fight that the two female had had.

Meanwhile Jen walked by the halls of the studio asking any passerby if they'd seen Paula until she heard a sniff followed by a thud and a high pitched "Shit" coming from the broom closet. The girl put on a brave face and opened the door with the intention to say what needed to be said quickly but the second she saw Paula her faced fell and she closed the door behind her.

Paula was curled up in a small ball in the floor, knees pulled to her chest, her arms holding them in place and her head leaning against the closet. That's where the noise must have come from, she thought. Jen exhaled releasing all her angry towards her mentor in the air and took a seat besides the tiny human ball and put her arm around the petit shoulder expecting it to calm the woman down but only making her sobs harder. She went to retrieve it but one of Paula's hands stopped her.

They stayed a few minutes like that, the only noise in the room coming from the woman's cries.

- How pathetic am I? The first and only time I have unprotected sex with someone in years I get pregnant.

-You're not pathetic. You made a mistake, but it was a good one. Come on, see for the brighter side you made love to the man of your dreams, and that love making made a new life. A new life that's going to be half you and half him.

- I guess. –Paula said, keeping her eyes closed but letting a small grin appear on her features.

-See? You're smiling already

-Jen I'm sorry for snapping at you like that.

-That's okay. You were clearly lost in your own word and I was intruding in it. You needed to defend your kingdom.

-God you're terrible on analogies. –Paula said chuckling

-Oh and you are great on them, aren't you? Anyway, that's the thing I love in pregnant woman. They are unpredictable, either they kill you or they love you, you chose the previous.

They looked at each other and laughed softly.

-Jen is this really happening?

-Yeah it is. You're starting your own PAmily. –The girl looked at the woman with a smirk on her face as she was standing. –Take your dwarf ass out of the floor and let's go. Everybody is waiting and if we finish early we can do a movie night, I can even arrange for you and Simon seat together.

-Oh God Simon. What I'm going to tell him? – Paula said standing and cleaning the tears tracks from her face.

- Just drop the bomb over diner, you know? Like honey pass the potato please, oh and by the way I'm pregnant – Jen said jokingly while they stepped out of the broom room and into the desert corridor.

- Yeah, that would be a great idea. If I wanted to give him a heart attack.

-Look sweetie, you're gonna know when the time is right. Just think about it for a while, get use to the idea and then talk to him.

Paula took a deep breath before she pushed the doors of the audience room open. She looked at her seat that was now occupied by Simon and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face by the sight of him, with his lips in a boredom pout and his head resting against his hand.

She approached him for behind with a finger pressed in her lips, signing for everyone to keep quiet.

-You're on my seat. - She said directly in his ear making him jump slightly.

-Well, there are other's seats. - He answered without turning around.

- And why don't you take one of them since I was in this one first.

-Because I wanted this one.

-Well I was already seated in it. - Paula said while getting in front of him between the desk, with her hands on her hips.

- Not anymore.

-For God's sake, Paula take a seat already. –Randy snapped

-Fine! –she snapped back before sinking down on Simon's lap making everybody on the table laugh. Simon didn't say a word, he simply opened his legs making her fall into the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her back into his chest, all the display being caught on camera.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and by the end of it everybody had agreed to a movie night in the house.

Once everybody had arrived they sat down to watch the movies. Paula was sitting in the end of the couch with Simon on her side and, after losing in rock paper scissors, Randy on the other end. Kelly and Brandon, her husband, were sitting in the loveseat, Ryan on the armchair and Jen and Paul were spread in the floor.

- Hey P, this reminds me of that time – Jen started to say glancing over to the couch but quickly looking straight ahead again when she saw that Paula and Simon were engrossed in a heavy make out session. Quickly having an idea she cough the attention of everybody in the room besides the lovebirds and motioned for the cushion besides Kelly that got the idea and tossed it to her. She picked it, aimed and strongly tossed at their heads.

-What the hell? –Simon said jumping apart from Paula.

-You know that this is a family show right? - Kelly said laughing and lining on Brandon.

- Sorry guys, we got a little carried away. –Paula said laying her head in Simon's chest.

- Yeah, a little.- Ryan mocked.

-Shut up Seawead.

-What about everybody shut up? I want to watch the movie. –Randy said

The rest of the movie passed without other interruptions and by the end of it it was already pass midnight and Ryan, Kelly and Brandon decided to leave.

- You're spending the night? – Paul asked Simon while the girls were putting the snacks away.

-Yeah, we haven't spent a lot of time lately with the show and everything.

-I know how you feel men, I miss Erika too. –Randy said.

After the girls came back everybody said their goodnights and retrieved themselves to their rooms but before Simon could get to the stairs Paula pulled him back.

-What is it luv?

-I need to talk to you.

-Okay.

-But not here, let's go outside.

They walked outside and set down on a pool chair. But Paula didn't say a word and Simon understood that what she needed to say couldn't be videotaped so he dismissed the camera man that had followed them and looked back at her.

- I.. I'm… Oh God I don't know how to do this. –Paula said standing and starting to pace.

-Paula, what's happening?

-I… I don't know how this happened, actually I know, but anyway, I don't know that THIS could happen and Oh God I'm sorry Simon.

-Paula just tell me already.- Simon snapped losing his patience

-I'm pregnant. –She blurred out and looked at him expecting him to run away, or scream. But instead he just stared at her.

**So, what do you guys think? Want more? Give me some love and we'll see about that!**

**Ps: Reviews are really strong forms of love *wink wink***


	5. All This Time

**Okay, I know I asked for some love showing in the last note but I also said that I would make it up for you for the delay on updating, so this chapter is it.**

-You're sure?

-Yeah I, I was really sick this morning so Jen dragged me to the hospital and the doctor said it.

-Jen knows?

-Yeah she was there when the doctor informed me. Look Simon, if you don't want to you don't need to have any responsibilities towards it. Nobody needs to know anything I… -Paula started to panic seating down beside him again.

-No way in hell. If this kid is mine everybody is going to know. –Simon stopped her putting a hand on her knee.

-What do you mean if? You think that I would tell you this if I had the slight doubt this was not your child? - She said, hurt in her eyes.

- No, of course not, it's just that we slept together soon after you and John broke up and…

-Jonh and I haven't had sex in weeks and even when we did we always used condoms. –Paula interrupts him.

-Okay. - He said standing and offering his hand for her, she took it confused and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. –We are having a baby. – a smile on his face.

-Yeah I guess so. – Paula said as a smile forming on her face also.

He kissed her with everything he had, showing her how happy he was with the news. Showing her how much he loved her and how much he loved their unborn child. After a few minutes they broke apart, their lungs screaming with the need of oxygen.

-Si?

-Yeah?

-Do you mind keeping this quiet? Until I'm out of the first trimester? The doctor said that in my age pregnancy is extremely dangerous so I really wanted to wait a little more to see if everything will be okay.

-Of course not dahling. When you are ready we can announce it okay? - He said looking in her eyes and making her fears disappear. She could see in his eyes that no matter what happened he was there for her.

-You're truly happy aren't you? –she cupped his face in her hands.

-I'm ecstatic. I'm having a baby with the woman I love the most.

-What? – she asked looking in his eyes.

-You heard me. –He answered with his cocky smile that earned a throaty laugh from Paula.

-You're a bastard. But I… I love you too. –she said with love and adoration shining in her eyes. They lined in for another kiss before going back inside and going to bed.

The next morning Paula woke up and run to the bathroom starting Simon and almost knocking Randy down. She quickly closed the door before dropping on her knees in front of the toilet and empting her stomach contents in it. Soon, she felt two strong hands hold her hair back and when she finished she felt the coolness of a wet cloth on her forehead.

-Thanks Si. Sorry to wake you thought. –she said not even bothering to confirm that it was him; she could just feel his presence.

-Nonsense luv. It's the least I can do. Are you ready to get up?

-Yeah.

He gingerly helped her up, waited for her to brush her teeth and they descended the stairs hand in hand. They went to the kitchen to find Jen and Randy talking while they prepared breakfast.

-Morning Randy, morning sweetie. –Paula said going over to them and kissing each in the cheek

-Good morning P, Morning Simon, did you guys sleep well?

-Like an angel. What about you?

-Fine considering that today is the day that my life may change forever.

-What we're having for breakfast? –Simon asked completely obnoxious of the girl comments.

-Au! –he yelped in pain when Paula elbowed him in the ribs.

-Don't be an ass. Jen honey everything will be fine. Everything will occur as is meant to be.

- Thanks Paula, but answering your question Simon we made two types of pancake. One with chocolates chips and the other with blueberries. – Jen explained while Randy put two plates full with pancakes in the table.

-Yummy. –Paula said sitting beside Simon.

-Where's Paul? –Simon asked as he served Paula and himself with the blueberries pancake.

-Don't know. –Randy say in the same moment that Paul entered the room.

-Speaking of the devil… -mumble Randy.

-Randy you really should practice more your mumbles, your goal is for the person not hear you. –Paul said taking a seat on his side. –Morning everyone.

-Morning Paul. – Everybody chuckle at Randy's stunned face.

-So what are the plans for today? - Jen asked eating a bite of her pancake.

-I don't know we're pretty much done with the music's. You guys already finished yours? –Paula asked Randy

-Yeah, now we just need to go to the studio to get ready.

-We have the day free then. What do you guys say about going to the pool? We didn't get the chance to use it yet. –Paul said.

-Yeah! That's a great Idea. We can call Ryan and Kelly too. – Randy agreed.

An hour later everybody was gathered around the pool talking.

-Hey, let's swim. –Jen said standing, and jumping on the pool, but when she emerged she saw that everyone were in the same place looking at her skeptical.

-What? Come on guys! You wanted to use the pool so use it! The only thing you're doing is talk under a gigantic umbrella.

- Fine, Paula help me out.- she said after some seconds of complete silence. But when Paula extended her hand she pulled the mentor into the pool making everybody laugh. The woman emerged and looked at the girl.

-You. Are. An. Ass – she said splashing water on the girl between every word and soon they were engrossed in a water fight while Paul, Kelly and Ryan entered the pool and seated in the steps.

-God, you're so in love with her. –Randy said standing beside Simon that was observing Paula with adoration in his eyes.

- Shut up, Jackson. - He answered, his eyes still clued in Paula.

- Why you guys took so long to get together anyway?

-I don't know. I guess in the start it was because we were in different places in our lives, but then when we met in the middle I was too scared to give up Terri. And then the time passed again.

-Now you're both in the middle again and if I were you I would make sure to not lose a minute of it.

-You're right. Thanks Randy.- Simon said putting his drink down on a nearby table an making his way over to the pool. He slowly entered it and swam over to her and hugged her from behind.

-Hello luv. –He said huskily in her ear.

-Hey yourself – Paula said turning around in his arms.

-This is nice.

-Is really nice.

-You know what makes it better? - he asked with a twinkle in his eyes

-What?

-Knowing that I'm not only hugging you, I'm hugging you and –he bent closer and whispered in her ear.- our baby.

Paula pulled her head away to look in his eyes and then kissed him with all her might. Fuck the cameras; fuck their friends that might be watching it, fuck the word. All she cared about was the men that was now holding her, kissing her. The man that she hated when she first met, the men that she learned to tolerate, the men that she started liking, the man that became her best friend, the men she fell in love with, and now the men that helped her get what she wanted the most in this word, the men that fathered her child.

They pulled apart laughing when they felt water being splashed at them. They looked over to see Kelly with her hands on her hips.

-Again, You know that this is a family show and that this skit that you're playing will appear on it tonight right?

They searched their heads for a good come back but upon finding none they just laughed it off and swam over the steps joining the rest of the group.

-You guys really need to learn how to keep your hands off of each other. –Paul said taking a sip of his coke.

-Ha! I wish them good luck at that – Ryan laughed.

-What are you talking about Seawead? –Simon asked seating in one of the steps with Paula between his legs leaning against his chest.

-I mean, you guys we're constantly finding a reason to touch each other even when you weren't together, now that you are… -he struggled his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows making the group chuckle.

-You know, since the first time I saw you two together I thought you were doing it. –Kelly admitted drinking her iced tea.

-Seriously? But we couldn't stand each other in that time. – Paula said lining further into Simon.

- I didn't say I thought you were in love, just that you had the hots for each other. –Kelly smirked.

They talked until it was time to get changed and go to the studio and once there each went in their own way and without realizing it was already time to get in the stage.

-How… how do I look? –Jen asked and Paula could see she was starting to hyperventilate.

-Jen you look beautiful sweetheart and everything will be okay alright?

- O..okay. Thank you Paula. For everything. –The girl said calming down and hugging her mentor.

The judges were called on the stage and soon after the opening number begun and Jen and Paul appeared hand in hand singing in perfect harmony. And half an hour later it was time for Jen's deciding song.

She was seating in a step dressed in a beautiful long white dress with silver neckline, a fine sheet of smoke covered the stage floor and on the middle of it where standing 3 dancers, two side by side and one distanced.

**Six on the second hand**

**Two new years resolutions**

**And there's just no question**

**What this girl should do**

Jen's smooth voice started to sound through the speakers and Paula felt warm and fuzzy and laced her fingers with Simon's. This song was beautiful and with Jen's voice and the dancer's translating the song into their moves made a sight to behold. The sadness and happiness that this song showed could easily represent her turbulent relationship with Simon.

**Take all the time lost**

**All the days that I cost**

**Take what I took and**

**Give it back to you**

**All this time**

**We were waiting for each other**

**All this time**

**I was waiting for you**

**We got all these words**

**Can't waste them on another**

**So I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

**But you say I'm lucky**

**To love something that loves me**

**But I'm torn as I could be**

**Wherever I roam**

In this part Paula's mind rounded back to the fight that she and Simon had the afternoon when they slept together. His words ringing on her ears like he was saying them again. "You found someone that's whiling to be with you, so go be with him and stay out of my bloody life!"

**All this time**

**We were waiting for each other**

**All this time**

**I was waiting for you**

**We got all these words**

**Can't waste them on another**

**So I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

**I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

**Straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

Jen sang and hold the final notes perfectly and the audience erupted in applauses and cheers as Jen stud and applauded the dancers.

-Jennifer I… I don't know what to say. I've never heard this song but I really doubt that the original tops yours. –Kelly said

-Jen, sweetheart, that was not a 5 million dollars performance, that was a Grammy winning performance. – Randy said making cheers erupt in the room again.

-You know Jennifer, when you first entered that stage I knew I would like you but I didn't knew why, well now I do. –Simon smirked.

-Sweetie, I can't say how honored I am to see a star being born right in front my eyes, because that's what you are Jennifer, a star. – Paula said.

Soon after the votes had been made and the winner was going to be announce.

-America, you saw the performances, you saw their personalities, and you decided who deserved to be the one to win a 5 million dollars contract, and the winner of the 2014 The X Factor is… - Ryan stopped talking for 4 seconds creating a great amount of suspense and then shout.

**WHO'S GONNA WIN? Want to find out? SO give me some love people!**

**PS: this time I mean it. There's no more "making up for the delay" chapter K? And the song Jen sang is All This Time by OneRepublic and I found it in this video ** watch?v=ahziBT4EVkM ,** and actually it was this same video that inspired me to do this fic.**


End file.
